Crer
by Lils Aoki
Summary: Eu fiz minhas escolhas, você fez as suas. Você nunca pensou em deixar o que crê de lado, e comigo não foi diferente. Slash. Drarry.


Ps: Slash. Não gosta, não leia. avisei. :)

* * *

**CRER**

O senso que temos para saber que uma coisa é boa ou ruim já nasce com a gente. Já saber o que é certo os errado aprendemos com nosso crescimento, com as coisas que nos ensinam com o passar do tempo, com nossas influências ou em quem nos espelhamos. Você éimposto às crenças dos outros, para depois adquirir as suas próprias, para depois seguir seu próprio caminho. E tudo o que você aprendeu ameça escorrer ralo abaixo, e você se sente perdido, preso em uma panela de pressão, sem ter lugar para fugir.

_Esqueci as regras do jogo e não posso mais jogar_

_Veio escrito na embalagem: "use e saia pra agitar"_

Então você tenta correr pra qualquer lado, sem se importar onde é que vai dar ou se afetará alguém, ou se encontrará alguém. Você se põe à própria sorte e apenas torce pra que tudo dê certo. E, bem, você encontra alguém nesse mar de confusão. E se sente feliz porque ela está no mesmo barco que você. E ela se torna sua saída, seu porto seguro. Mas quando se envolve demais, tudo se torna mais sério e perigoso. E você é novamente posto frente a frente com suas escolhas e novas questões.

_Vou com os outros pro abate, o meu dono vai lucrar_

_Seja cedo ou seja tarde, quando isso vai mudar?_

Nunca muda, pra falar a verdade. É como um jogo de cabo-de-guerra: enquanto o bom de puxa para um lado, o mau te puxa para o outro. E na sua concepção: Qual está correto? Sim, a ironia existe. E te persegue aonde quer que vá.

_Não me diga: "Eu te disse", isso não vai resolver_

_Se eu explodo meu violão, o que mais posso fazer?_

Não dá mais tempo pra pensar. O que os outros pedem é: Ája! Mas como agir? Em quem acreditar? E você deixaria tudo em nome de uma nova esperança ainda não confirmada? Você conseguiria esquecer os fantasmas do passado sem ganhar sequelas? É impossível. E isso assusta, assusta muito. Tanto que você prefere acreditar nas crenças que lhe foram ensinadas a primeiro plano, pois, apesar de contas, aquelas se tornaram as suas crenças sem que você percebesse. Sim, eu lhe avisei sobre a ironia. Ela sabe ferir.

_Isso é tão desconfortável, me ensinaram a fingir_

_E se eu for derrotado nem sei como me render_

Mas não existirá redenção.

- Esse é o fim? – os olhos verdes estavam cravados em mim, e as palavras saíram sussuradas, quase um suspiro. Eu não tinha coragem de levantar a cabeça. Era vergonhoso, era sujo, era injusto e não digno.

- O espetáculo sempre acaba. – sussurrei de volta. Houve um silêncio desconfortável e sem que eu esperasse ele moveu-se e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus.

- Não precisava ser assim. Eu não quero que você seja assim. Ainda dá tempo! Você pode-

- Não, Harry! – imterrompi, empurrando-o levemente. – Eu fiz minhas escolhas, você fez as suas. Você nunca pensou em deixar o que crê de lado, e comigo não foi diferente.

Ele segurou meu braço com força e pousou a outra mão no meu rosto tão delicadamente que o aperto parecia não existir.

- Draco... – sua voz era uma súplica. – Olha pra mim.

Um pedido tão simples em comparação a tudo, e tão difícil em relação a mim.

- Não posso. – tentei andar para trás, mas ele segurou firme. – Não quero!

- Draco!

- Não há mais saídas! Não há mais tolerância! Está tudo virando um caos. Cada um segue seu caminho agora. Nós voltamos a ser Potter e Malfoy.

Fui puxado de volta e recebido com um beijo rude e fervoroso, que logo ganhou seu toque de paixão e acabou derramando amor e carinho.

- Você nunca mais será Malfoy pra mim, Draco. – ele levantou meu queixo e eu deixei. Mercúrio mergulhou no esmeralda e uma linha de profundo pesar se instalou entre eles.

Senti meu braço queimar, e tenho certeza que a marca em sua testa fez o mesmo, pois ele se distânciou após me abraçar com força.

Retirei a máscara da capa e levei-a ao rosto, onde se encaixou perfeitamente.

Comecei a andar vagarosamente em direção à porta, e antes de sair admirei o pôr-do-sol atrvés da janela embaçada, para depois voltar a olhá-lo.

- Eu te amo. – falou, convicto, e seus olhos não o deixavam mentir.

Eu não respondi. Doía. Deixei que meu olhar fizesse o trabalho, e Harry sorriu. E isso doeu ainda mais, pois no fundo nós dois sabíamos que o espetáculo não havia acabado. Não ainda. E que quando as cortinas se fechassem, só haveria um deles na platéia.

_E eu me vendo como um brinquedo torto_**¹**

* * *

Review please. ;)

**¹: B**rinquedo torto - **P**itty

* * *


End file.
